Gekyume (EAM)
Gekyume 'is the second episode in Season 2 of [[The Dissolve of The Dead|''The Dissolve of The Dead]]'s Ends All Means ''and tenth episode of the overall series. Plot ''"Finding books of humanity" Synopsis Christian wakes up from his slumber inside his text while he's inside a sleeping bag. He gets up and unzips the tent open, getting his staff in the process and stuff. Christian looks around and sees Andrew's body. He signs and proceeds to leave the camp. He managed to make it to the road where he pulls out a map and finds the direction he's going to. He pulls out an MP3 player that he found and proceeds to play a song. He walks through an empty road while reflecting on his past stuff and thinking about Madeline. He proceeds to see a walker and proceeds to stab it with his staff and continues walking. He encounters an abandoned town in the distance and proceeds to walk to it. It takes him a while but he managed to make it there. He looks around and sees a library close by. He walks to it and opens the door to it. "Hello!" Christian says while his voice echoes but nothing happens. Christian starts walking through, seeing a couple of books being knocked over. While walking, he comes across a steel bat and a Colt M16 Rifle on a table. This causes Christian to grab it and inspect it but as he is looking at it, he hears quiet groans that a walker to make. He sees a door in a dark hallway that the sound is coming from and proceeds to grab his flashlight. As he gets closer, the sounds get louder. Christian makes it to the door and proceeds to heard multiple walker sounds from the door, he proceeds to grab the knob of the door and quickly opens it to see a big group of walkers in there. As soon as Christian saw that, he automatically and quickly closed the door but then he hears two guns cock. A voice calls out, "Hands up and turn around!" he voice said. He slowly turns around to see two men aiming their pistol's at Christian. He is taken hostage by the two men. As Christian is held gunpoint and sitting right up on a bookshelf, the main man questions him while sitting on a chair. "Who are you?" the man asks. "Who Are You?" Christian asks him sarcastically. The man gets an annoying smile on his face. He gets up from the chair and looks at him. "I'm Aiden. This is my friend, Burrell." "Huh," Christian says in a convenient way. Aiden gets up, "Listen, I don't have time to be dealing with you. I saw that you've opened the door. What's in it?" he asks him. Christian, confused, looks up at him. "What? There's nothing in there! Just walkers!" he says to Aiden but Aiden replies in his "bullshit" face. "Kid don't play with me. There are no walkers in there. Watch me and even there is some, we can easily take them out" Aiden says as he walks off to the hallway. Christian frantically gets up, "WAIT! DON'T DO IT! THERE'S MORE THAN YOU THINK! ARE YOU THIS DUMB?!" he yells out. Aiden proceeds to open the door and pulls out his pistol and starts firing. As Burrell is distracted, he kicks Burrell's leg. Causing Burrell to get knocked to the ground. This is where Christian picks up his pistol by the barrel of it and starts hitting Burrell over and over until he is knocked cold. As more walkers come closer to Aiden, a man managed to grab his arm but he shoots the walker, he turns around sees Christian running after him, he starts firing at him but becomes distracted. Christian then proceeds to dropkick him into the crowd of walkers. He gets up and quickly closes the door as sounds of the man screaming for dear life and walkers attacking him echo through the door. This is when he walks back to see Burrell gone, then is attacked by Burrell with his staff. Christian uses his hands to prevent Burrell from choking him with it. "Fuck you. Fuck You! Fuck Yo-" Burrell is stopped in his tracks as a bullet goes through the back of his head, killing him. Christian rolls Burrell's body off of him to see Joselyn at the entrance. Christian gets up and looks at her. "Joselyn? How did you find me?" Christian questions Joselyn. Joselyn pulled out a map, "Your not the only one with a map and besides. I had it in my gut to just come here" she explains. "Huh... Okay..." Christian says as he pickups his backpack, his staff, and the M16 Rifle. They both walk off out of the town to a nearby school. When they saw walkers swarming the outside of the place. "Shit! That's a big load of walkers" Christian says in shock but then they see a gate entrance that is not full of walkers. This is when the walkthrough as the gate blocked the walkers from getting them. They open the entrance door and walks through an abandoned hallway full of walkers. They decide to walk to a gym door and open it to see a football stadium that has been built to look like a community. Christian look to see a bunch of people. A female looks at Christian and Joselyn and smiled. "Welcome to the Bandanna Camp! Where we are guarded by walkers and kept from danger!" she says to them. "Hi uh... ma'am" Christian goes to the town and looks around. "This... This is impressive" Christian says. "Yeah, it's something" Huriko says. Christian turns to Huriko. "How did you accomplish something like this?" "Well, that's a long story. Which I'll explain later on but come on. Let's go, let me introduce you guys to the people" Huriko explains to them. They all walk pass people talking to shop owners about supplies and stuff. Huriko then walks up to a man in a shop. "Hey Lee" Huriko says to the man. "Why Hello, there" Lee replies to Huriko. "I see you gotten new visitors" he goes on to say. Huriko nods her head yes, "Yeah, they just showed up by the entrance, which is surprising considering they walked in randomly" she explains. "Also where's Kenny?" she says. "I got this. Kenny!" Lee says out loud in his shop causing a boy to walk out. "What is it, Lee?" Kenneth says in confusion. He turns to look at Huriko, Christian and Joselyn. "Oh hey, Huriko. Who are these guys?" Huriko turns to Christian. Making Christian and Joselyn a bit confused about it. "What's your guy's name?" Huriko asks the two. "My name is Christian" Christian says to all three of them. Joselyn doesn't respond. "Sorry, she doesn't speak to new people. You know.. the apocalypse in all" Christian says to them. "It's alright. We get it, I heard stories of raiders attacking people, so I don't blame you." Lee explains to him. "I'm just going to find my way around this place. Um, if you need me, I guess I'd be looking around" Christian says as Joselyn follows. On the bleachers, Christian is reading his map in trying to learn the directions when Kenny walks up to him. "Hey there, Christian," Kenny says to him. Christian puts down his map. "Hey, Kenny. What are you doing here?" "Well, this is where I go during my break so yeah" Kenny explains to him. He then looks over at his map. "What's the map for?" he asks. Christian perked a bit at the question before looking at the map. "Well, my friend went missing but I have a pretty good idea on where she is at" "Huh. Whose this friend?" Kenny asked. "Well, I can't tell you. I just met you and so I..." Christian pauses a bit as he looks at the entrance. " "I just met you and so I..." what?" Kenny asked in a confused manner before looking at the entrance too. Christian gets up in shock. "Holy shit" They see a female soldier with a bunch of men that look like soldiers. Christian freaks out. "No no no no no!" Christian says frantically. Kenny, confused, puts his hand on his soldier and questions him. "Are you okay?" Christian jumps over from the balcony at the end of the bleachers. Managing land on two feet before running into the community below. The female soldier looks around and sees the citizens. A soldier walks to her. "Are you sure we are going to find him here, ma'am?" the soldier questions. "Don't question what I do, soldier. We are going to find him. One way or another" she says. Christian and Kenny manage to find Joselyn looking at a wall with missing poster flyers. He runs up to her in a frantic manner. Her eyes widen in shock as Kenny and Chris run towards her. "Joselyn! We have to go!" Christian says in a frantic manner. "Wha... What do you mean?" Joselyn says in confusion. "I'll explain later" Christian answers to Joselyn. Christian turns to look at Kenneth. "Do you get any transport or friends that can help us?!" Kenny responds in a helpful manner. "Yeah, my friends and I know what to do. Follow me!" Christian and Joselyn follow Kenny to his friends. Meanwhile, on the entrance, the female soldier is given a megaphone and turns it on, making a slightly loud ring noise before it stops. "The People of this Community! We are looking for one Christian Thompson. He has an eye patch, a staff showing out-out of his backpack and rifle'" The soldier says with her megaphone. Christian, Joselyn, and Kenny stop in their tracks. "They know. We need to run to your friends now!" Christian says as they start running to Kenny's friends. The soldier's get a glimpse of them running through an alleyway to the parking lot. "Ma'am!" the man says as he points to the alleyway. Once in the parking lot, Kenny, Christian, and Joselyn make it to his friends guarding on a truck. "Guys, meet Alicia, Magdiel, Dustin and Christina" Kenny explains. Christian pulls out his map. "Okay, I need your guy's help. Can you guys take me to a place where I need your help with something?" The lead of this group, Alicia, looks at the map. "Yeah, we can and we know just the place-" She stops talking as a bullet nearly hits her truck as bullets start firing. Everyone ducks behind the abandoned cars in the abandoned parking lot. Bullets hit the abandoned cars and some hitting the roof of the truck. "Fuck! Does anyone know how to use a rifle?!" Christian questions. "I do! Pass it to me!" Dustin says in a quick response. Christian grabs the gun like a spear and proceeds to toss it to him. Dustin manages to grab it safely and starts firing at the soldiers. Injuring two of them in the process. Then, Dustin manages to shoot one in the head, causing the female soldier to shoot Dustin in the arm, scratching his arm severely. Alicia looks over and pulls Dustin to her and tries tending to him. This is when the female soldier pokes her rifle. Causing Christian to quickly smack her gun out of her hand and knock her straight in the face. While she's on the ground, disoriented, Christian drops his staff and proceeds to punch her multiple times. Everyone watches in horror has Christian's rage kicks in and he goes on beating her senseless. "You took her away from me! You took her away from me!" Christian yells. "Christian! Stop!" Kenny yells. Causing Christian to stop and get up. He grabs his staff drags her he is knocked out. He sets her down far from the truck and walks back. "Dude.. are you okay?" Kenny asks him in concern but Christian doesn't respond and gets inside the passenger seat in the back. "Okay then... Come on, let's go" Alicia says as everyone goes into the truck and truck drives off. The female soldier wakes up and is coughing blood, breathing slowly. She slowly takes her walkie-talkie and turns it on. "We need the big guns... bring the girl.." Deaths * Aiden. * Burrell. Trivia * Last appearance of Andrew Paterson. ''(Corpse) * First appearance of Huriko. * First appearance of Lee Everett. * First appearance of Zane Taylor. * First appearance of Kenneth Jameson. * First appearance of Magdiel. * First appearance of Alicia Cruz. * First appearance of Dustin Walker. * First appearance of Christina Palmer. * First appearance of "MARKIE" * First (and last) appearance of Aiden. * First (and last) appearance of Burrell. * First appearance of the Bandanna Camp. * First appearance of Mercy Highschool. * This episode will honor rapper, XXXTentacion as he passed away on June 8, 2018, hence the name, Gekyume due to X making up the name. ** The reason for this is that the creator, Undead Jastus was a fan of his and decided to make this episode in memory of X. ** This episode will include the song, Garrette's Revenge by XXXTentacion.